


My take: Abigail's first Heart-Event

by SonShoku



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonShoku/pseuds/SonShoku
Summary: First Fanfic I ever wrote so hopefully it turned out okWell, enjoy reading it.





	My take: Abigail's first Heart-Event

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Shoku here with my first fanfic  
> honestly, don't know how to fell about this  
> Hope you guys like it
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Stardew Valley, all rights go to its respective creators.  
> Claimer: The Idea and the OC.

The sun was shining bright, giving the plants the energy for photosynthesis. The cool spring breeze that flew by every few minutes through the farm, rustling the grass, plants, and the leaves of the trees. Small animals running around taking fruits from the nearby plants. Different colored birds flew from tree to tree, singing their natural songs. This is the life of a farmer, the life I inherited from my grandfather. This beauty of nature was the missing piece of my life that couldn’t be filled in the city.

Looking around my grandfather’s farm, which is mine now, I understand why he named it “ _Future Farm”_. To leave your old life and to start anew, hopefully with a bright future. Walking down the stairs of my cottage, I see that most of my crops are watered due to the sprinkler system and the ore I left for melting is finally done. With little to do, I decided to create some more space as I was planning to grow more crops.

I cut down a few trees, broke some stone, and cut the grass. Creating enough space for what I was planning to plant. Seeing my watch saying its nine o’clock, I go back inside take my wallet and backpack with my list that I created yesterday.

Leaving the house, I headed off to the town square where Pierre’s shop was located. It took a few minutes, as I was walking not running and I stopped to see the wide variety of flowers here. Opening the door, I hear the bell ring and Pierre looks up from the counter and smiles at me.

“It’s farmer Shoku. Good morning kid” He greets with a small smile.

“Good morning to you as well Mr. Pierre” I greet him back.

“So how can I help you today?”

“Well, I was wondering if you had these,” I tell him while giving him my list.

He looks at the list for a few moments then starts to move away from the counter. I see him moving down all three aisle and taking items from each. After a few minutes, he comes back to the counter and counts the total price.

“There we go! Its 500g Shoku” He informs me.

“I see” I reply, getting my wallet out.

After paying him the money, I open my backpack and notice something. It was a small gift wrapped in blue. I take it out and he looks at me confused.

“Who’s the gift for?” He asks me confused.

I stared at it for a few minutes trying to remember, then the realization hits me like a rock.

“It was for your daughter Abigail,” I tell him quickly with a small blush on my face.

I was about to ask where she was before he tells she’s in her room with a small smile. I took the indication that I should go to her. I take the items I bought and thank him before going to the apartment door. Opening it, I see his wife, Caroline. I move out of her way and greet her. She greets me back with a smile and goes to talk to Pierre.

Going up to Abigail’s room door, I hear angry noises coming from inside. I slowly open the door, fear of a woman’s wrath entering my body. I see Abigail sitting in front of the TV, playing a game by the looks of it and with how she’s acting I suspected she kept dying repeatedly.

She had another pillow which she was squeezing tightly, expressing her anger. I thought it looked funny and cute and I had to fight the urge of just watching her getting angry and pouting.

I took a step towards her.

**Biggest Mistake of My Life.** (Well not exactly)

The sound of my foot hitting the floor made her turn quickly towards me and out of shock and bit of impulsiveness, not realizing it was me. She threw the pillow she was full strength at me, hitting me square on the face.

I was a bit in shock, but I snapped out of it, removing the pillow from my face as she realizes it was me.

“Shoku! I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it was you” she apologizes.

“It's okay, there’s no need to apologize. Stuff like this happens to everyone” Accepting her apology while rubbing my forehead.

“Anyway why are you so angry,” I ask getting back on topic.

“Well, I was playing a new game and it's ridiculously hard. I can’t get past the first level and it's annoying me to extents I didn’t know existed” I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

“Wait, you said game. By any chance are you a gamer?”

“Yes, I am. Why are you asking though?” She stares at me trying to deduce what reasons I could have for asking her that.

“No reason” I assure her, but I was feeling giddy inside.

She looks at me for a few moments and I feel very uncomfortable before she stops, and I thanked whatever gods there that she did. She looks back at her console and suddenly she looks at me again. Her eyes sparkling, expressing she just got an idea. I got scared.

“Hey Shoku, how about we play together?” She asks me

“Play together?” confused at what she was implying.

Instead of answering, she just takes the pillow from my hand and places it beside hers. She then sits down and pats the pillow next to her. I walk over and sit down next her taking off my backpack and placing it besides me. She inserts another controller to the console and gives it to me.

“ _No backing out now I guess,”_ I thought to myself as the level started.

A few minutes pass and I understood the game quickly, becoming a one-army while Abigail kept dying. As we finish the level, I was laughing while Abigail was pouting at me.

“I can’t understand how you find this game hard,” I tell her after my laughter dies down.

“How?” She asks.

“How what?”

“How did you not die once?”

“It's a secret,” I said tapping her nose.

She just starts pouting and I fight the urge to scream how cute she was. I looked at the time and it was one o’clock. I and Abigail stand as I picked up my backpack ready to leave.

“It was fun, Abigail. Hopefully, we could do this again some other time” I tell her happy

“Yeah it was fun” She replied with a slight blush.

Looking at her hair, I felt like I was forgetting something. I take my backpack and start rummaging through it while she just stared curiously.

_“Where is it?”_ I thought to myself trying to find her gift.

“Found it!” I shout bringing up a blue colored gift.

“What is that?” she asks me.

“Your gift,” I told her as I hand it to her. She looks at it eagerly, wondering what’s inside

“Open it”

She carefully unwraps it, step by step, and it was making me feel more suspense by the seconds. She finally fully unwrapped and there was fully polished amethyst there. It was bright and beautiful. I was still waiting for her response before she suddenly hugged me.

“Its beautiful Shoku, Thank you very much,” she said to me, her face bright and happy, eyes sparkling.

“I’m glad you liked it” I told her with a small blush and sigh of relief leaving my body.

She realized she was still hugging me, quickly letting go and looking away from with a blush of embarrassment on her face. With that I zipped up my backpack and started heading for the door.

“Well, thanks again for letting me play with you. See ya! Abby” I call out to her.

“You too! Shoku” she replies back giving me a smile and wave.

I step outside her room and move towards their apartment exit. On my way out I meet Pierre who ask how it went and I just told it went fine. Stepping out of the shop I see the sun still high up in the air. Well time to finish my other plans for today.

_"I just called her Abby Didn't I?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Since you made it this far, I guess you enjoyed it?  
> Well be sure to tell me because soon I might do Abigail's Third Heart-Event  
> That's All  
> Peace!  
> (Gosh! why are writing ANs so hard)


End file.
